


Cruel Intentions

by BlackeyedCas (KayrenHikari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst probably, Dates, Facebook Prompt, For Dean At Least, Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, More tags might be added, Oral Sex, Relationship Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayrenHikari/pseuds/BlackeyedCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a ladies man and doesn't do relationships. When his teammates bet him 50 bucks to get one of the Bible club students in his bed, Dean accepts it without any hesitation. But when he finally enters the Bible club, he never expects himself to fall hard for the boy Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean - The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a facebook prompt in the group Destiel Forever:
> 
> So, the football team bets Dean 50 bucks that he can't get anyone in the Bible Study group to sleep with him so Dean of course has to prove them wrong and the second he steps foot in there, he just needs to have Cas - bet or not. And there's no doubt in his mind, he's going to have him.
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Yeah, so, I don't have a beta, English is not my first language, sorry for spelling and grammar errors. Anyway, enjoy!

“Winchester, come on! Training starts in ten!” Dean Winchester gets a rather rough pat on the back while he has his lips locked with Lisa Braeden, one of the cheerleaders. He breaks the kiss and winks at her, telling her he can’t miss practice, before he is dashing off to the football field outside the school.

Eighteen year-old Dean Winchester is captain of the football team and a ladies man. He is wanted by pretty much every girl in the school and he loves it. It is one of the reasons why he doesn’t have a girlfriend. He finds himself too young to bind himself to one person.

“You’re always kissing everyone,” one of his teammates complains when Dean steps into the dressing room. “Man, I wish I was as popular as you.” The others laugh at that.   
“Well, what can I say. Everyone wants me.” Dean flashes a grin and shrugs, stripping out of his clothes. He puts on his football uniform. 

“Not everyone.” There are more laughs and Dean looks up at the teammate who spoke, his best friend Michael Milton. “Not the bible club.” He laughs at that as well and his grin widens. 

“I bet they want me too. They probably are just too focussed on the bible and their God to realize.” He ties his shoes. The others are discussing something without letting Dean hear.

“Why don’t you get one of them to do it with you then?” Michael dares him, smirking. He clearly thinks Dean won’t be able to. “Fifty bucks from us if you manage to get one of them in your bed.” Fifty dollar is tempting. After all, Dean doesn’t have much and he can use all the money he gets. 

“How long do I have?” he asks.

“A week,” Michael replies and Dean frowns.

“Give me a month. A week is not enough.” But Michael shakes his head.

“Fine, two weeks. No more. Have one of them in your bed before the end of two weeks and the fifty bucks is yours. If not…” Michael thinks about a consequence. Of all the friends Dean has, Michael is his best and knows about Dean’s situation. He would never ask money from him. “If not, someone else gets to be captain for two weeks.”

“Deal.” 

 

After training, Dean goes straight home. It’s not much of a home, an old caravan just outside town. But it is a roof above his head and a shelter during winter. The rent is low and as long as he can pay for it, it is good enough. 

“Sammy, I’m home!” he calls after stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “Have you done your homework yet?” He sets his bag down and walks to the small stove to start on dinner.

“Yes, just finished it,” comes the reply from his little brother. Dean looks up to see Sam sitting on his small bed in the back of the caravan. He’s reading like always. Sam is three years younger than Dean and in Dean’s opinion a lot smarter. They are lucky that their school is paid from the money their late father had left behind, but Dean isn’t sure he will be able to graduate. Sam is most important and when the money runs out he will focus on getting Sam to graduate. Dean already has a job on the weekends and he is sure he will be able to work there more if he drops out of school. But as long as his father’s money is there, he will try to stay in school.

“Good. Dinner will be ready soon. How was your day?”

“It was okay,” Sam replies, shrugging.

 

They eat dinner together and Sam claims the small bathroom after it. Dean already showered after training, so he watches some TV on their small and old TV near his bed. He falls asleep with the TV on and dreams about getting a cute girl from bible club.

 

When he steps into the school, Michael is already waiting for him. The boy drapes an arm around his shoulders and grins at him with that grin that says he is up to something. 

“So, I went out of my way and helped you a little with your bet,” Michael says while they walk to class together. “They have meetings every Thursday afternoon at four. And what a surprise that it is Thursday today.” He chuckles, pulling his arm back when they enter the classroom. “So, I’d suggest you take a look today and see which chick you’d want.” 

“You make it sound like I am shopping for a new phone,” Dean replies, rolling his eyes at his friend. He doesn’t really expect too much of the girls in the club. They’re probably always dressed in flowery dresses or thick sweaters. “Or a new victim.”

“Well, you kind of are, aren’t you?” Michael laughs, taking a seat at the back of the class. “It’ll be fun. I can’t wait to see them get flustered and awkward and tell you they won’t have sex before marriage. Ohh that would suck.” He gets smacked against the back of his head by Dean.

Dean agrees that it would suck though. He thinks about it during the whole class and glances around the room to see if there is anyone from the bible club in his class. He isn’t even sure who is in the bible club. He knows he will find out soon though. This afternoon he will have to take a look.

 

Dean takes a deep breath when he stands in front of the door to the classroom where the bible club is held. Why is he nervous, he is never nervous about trying to get someone into bed with him. But he has to find out who he can pick from before that and he will need to have the whole club together for that. So he came up with a good excuse to join the bible club for one evening. He takes another deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping in. The people sitting in the classroom look rather normal, except for the fact that they’re neatly dressed. 

“Uh, hi. I uh, kinda got detention and had to spend an afternoon with you guys,” Dean lies. The group looks at each other and a girl gets up.

“Hello, welcome then. Please take a seat. What is your name?” She gestures to an empty chair in the circle they made. He sits down.

“I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He wonders why they don’t know him, he is practically famous in the school.

“Hello, Dean. My name is Anna.” She sits down again as well and the others introduce themselves one by one. Hannah, Balthazar, James, Naomi, Meg, Uriel. Dean watches each of them, but his heart skips a beat when the last boy introduces himself. He needs to have him.

“Hello, my name is Castiel Novak.”


	2. Castiel - First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, since I heard that the movie Cruel Intention has Major Character Death. This fic will NOT have MCD. I am personally not fond of it and I would never be able to write it. (I'd end up as a sobbing mess probably). So, no worries. There will be some angst and someone may get hurt, but it will all end well. 
> 
> Also, from now on, I will try to update twice a week. On Wednesday and Sunday.
> 
> \---------
> 
> Because I love you all so much, I finished this chapter between homework. Can I say I hate writing application letters in English?
> 
> Again, no beta, not my first language, I kinda suck, and there might be spelling and grammar errors. But enjoy!

Castiel Novak comes from a rich and very religious family. He often stays out of the spotlight at school and set up the Bible Study club with his younger sister Anna. It took them over a year to make the club into what it is now. They don’t have many members but it is good the way it is.

He recognizes Dean when the football captain enters the room and he tilts his head in confusion. He wonders if this is a joke, if Dean is here to make fun of them, but the jock doesn’t seem to be planning that. He introduces himself to the group and Anna seems happy to welcome him. Castiel sighs softly when the other members start introducing themselves. He had heard the stories about Dean Winchester. A ladies man, a boy who didn’t care much about others unless they wanted to have sexual intercourse with him. Castiel didn’t like people like that. A human body was God’s temple, it shouldn’t be defiled that easily. 

“Hello, my name is Castiel Novak,” he says when it is his turn to introduce himself. He sees Dean stare at him and feels a little awkward. He stares back, hoping that Dean will look away. Only, now he notices how green Dean’s eyes are. And how many freckles the boy has. His cheeks flush slightly and he turns his gaze to something else. “I am the leader of this club. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Let’s start with our activities. Has everyone read the chapter I asked you to?”

“Uhm, I uh never read a bible before,” Dean says, hand raised slightly to get the attention. He has a small grin playing on his lips. “I think you should share one with me so I can read it as well.” He moves his chair closer to Castiel’s and their shoulders bump together. Castiel tenses immediately, but lets Dean read the chapter in his bible. He brushes it off as Dean just teasing. But the little glances he gets from the boy make him confused. He wonders what Dean wants from him. Luckily the Bible study goes on without problems and Dean even pretends to be genuinely interested. Maybe he is better that Castiel imagined.

 

He takes that back as soon as he steps out of the classroom after everyone left. Rough hands shove him against a locker and he looks up to find Dean watching him. He struggles to get away, but Dean is stronger than him.

“Please let go,” he tells him. “I’ll give you whatever you want.” He tries to make himself small and Dean abruptly lets go. Castiel stumbles and manages to keep his balance. 

“Go on a date with me,” Dean says, looking serious except for the small grin he always seems to have.

“What?” Castiel looks shocked. He feels like he misunderstood, he probably misheard what Dean said.

“Go on a date with me, Castiel,” Dean repeats, stepping back to give the boy some space. “Tomorrow night, eight pm. Meet me at the cinema?” 

“Eh…” Castiel’s cheeks turn red and he doesn’t know what to reply. What would happen if he says no? “O-okay,” he says, not sure what Dean’s plan is. “Just don’t let this be a joke, Winchester. I am not in the mood to be stood up and made fun of. If that is your plan, then please, find another victim.”

“It’s not a joke. I will be there, I swear.” He smiles at Castiel and then turns, walking off to meet up with his friends. Castiel slumps against the locker and closes his eyes briefly. He doesn’t know what to think of what just happened. He also isn’t sure why he said yes. Perhaps because he has never been to the cinema before. Should he dress up? What is Dean going to do? He starts worrying about the little things. He has never been on a date before. He wonders what it’s like to go on a date. 

 

He worries the whole evening and ends up asking his sister Anna for help. He doesn’t mention Dean’s name, knowing she wouldn’t approve. 

“I don’t know what to do, Anna. Should I dress up for it?” he asks her, pacing around her room. He explained the situation but told her that it was a girl from his music classes. Not Dean Winchester. “What if she doesn’t? Wouldn’t that look weird? And should I bring something? Like a little gift or something?” He is making himself too worried about it. It is probably a prank anyway. He doesn’t understand why Dean would want to go on a date with him. And yet, he is excited. He wonders what the cinema is like. He has heard stories about it of course. 

“Calm down, Castiel,” Anna tells him while he keeps pacing around. “You should dress up, but not in a suit. Just something that looks neat. You’re going to the cinema with her, so gifts wouldn’t be handy. But you could of course offer to pay her drinks.” She smiles at him. “Just calm down, relax and enjoy it. I am sure it will be great.”

“I’m just so nervous. What if I screw up?” He is sure that if he screws up, Dean would tease him forever.

“You won’t. Castiel, you are a wonderful person. She will surely enjoy a date with you.” Anna gets to her feet and hugs her brother. “Go have fun tomorrow.”

 

The next day passes in a blur and too quickly in Castiel’s opinion. During lunch, Dean reminds him that it’s eight pm and the cinema at Main Street and Castiel’s nerves immediately kick in. Dean looks so serious about it. The entire afternoon he is distracted and worried and he can barely eat dinner. Anna tells him again that he should relax and enjoy it and she helps him pick out his clothes.

Ten minutes before eight he is waiting in front of the cinema, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket. He wonders if Dean will come or if tomorrow the school will be filled with pictures of how he is waiting for no one.

The sound of an old engine makes him look up and he sees Dean’s car being parked near him. He sighs in relief when he sees Dean get out and wonders if he should wave. He keeps his hand down, watching Dean walk up to him, blushing faintly when Dean speaks.

 

“Hey, ready for some action?”


	3. Dean - Avengers and Burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! I'm already working on chapter four. 
> 
> Blah blah, sorry for grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Dean chose Avengers, Age of Ultron, as a movie and explains the basics of the storyline of the first movie so Castiel will understand the movie. He leads the boy to two seats in the back of the cinema, where they have a good view, and takes a seat. Castiel looks nervous when he sits next to Dean.

“Relax man, before you give yourself an heart attack or something,” Dean tells him, chuckling. 

“Easy for you to say,” Castiel huffs, looking embarrassed. “You’ve been on more dates than me.”

“Don’t tell me this is your first date.” Dean watches the boy, eyes widening when Castiel stays quiet. “Seriously?! This is your first? Dude.”

“What? I just never had the chance…” Castiel looks away, ashamed. He fumbles with the hem of his shirt.

“Well, you better enjoy it then. Because this date will be awesome.” Dean grins at him and falls silent when the movie starts. Although he hasn’t seen the movie yet, his eyes keep straying to Castiel, wondering if the boy enjoys it. Castiel seems lost in the movie and Dean is relieved. He was unsure if Castiel, as a very religious person, would enjoy an action movie. Guess not all religious people are stereotypes, he tells himself. He sneakily wraps an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and to his surprise the other settles against him. He smiles and watches the movie.

 

When the movie is over Castiel is practically bouncing on his seat, despite Dean’s arm still being around him. Dean watches him and chuckles softly. 

“That was amazing! Especially that scene where everyone tried to pick up that hammer.” Castiel is smiling widely and he looks at Dean, cheeks turning slightly red when he sees Dean watching him. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Dean says. He gets to his feet and offers Castiel a hand. It is not much different, going on a date with a man. They can still hold hands and maybe Castiel will let him kiss him later. He hopes so. All this is no longer about the bet. Spending time with Castiel only makes him like him more. “Do you want to get a drink somewhere?” he asks him when Castiel takes his hand. He leads him back to the car. “I know a great place not far from here.”

“I’d love to. I just have to be home by twelve though. I have a curfew.” Castiel walks with him and Dean opens the passenger door for him.

“We’ll have almost two hours then. I’ll get you home on time, promise.” He gets in the car after Castiel gets in and starts the engine. “Cas, meet Baby. She’s a Chevy Impala.” He grins widely.

“You named your car ‘Baby’?” Castiel asks with a frown. “She is beautiful, Dean.” He softly runs his fingertips over the leather of the seat. 

“Yep. She is my prized possession.” Dean drives off to a bar just outside town. He’s not allowed to drink yet, but they make a damn good pie and the coffee is okay as well. And he wants Castiel to see the place.

“Where are we going, Dean?” Castiel asks curiously, looking out of the window. 

“The Roadhouse. A friend of mine owns it and their pie and burgers are freaking amazing. You’ll love it.” Dean takes a turn and parks the car in front of the building. He gestures at the place. “This is the Roadhouse. Mostly a bar for truckers and drunks, but it is safe. Ellen, the owner, is like family. She’s amazing, but don’t piss her off.” He laughs, remembering how mad the woman can get. He leads Castiel inside to a table in a corner. They both take a seat and Castiel looks around. 

“It looks… interesting.” He smiles at Dean.

A woman walks up to the table. “Hello boys,” she says to them with a gentle smile. She looks friendly.

“Hi Ellen,” Dean replies. He grins. “Cas, this is Ellen. Tough as hell and a damn good cook.” He gets a smack against the head.

“Language boy.” She looks at Castiel. “It’s nice to meet you. Dean rarely brings friends over.” 

“Hello Ellen,” Castiel says, politely offering her a hand which she shakes. “My name is Castiel.” He takes his hand back when she pulls out a small noteblock. 

“What can I get you boys?” Dean orders two burgers for Cas and him and cokes and doesn’t even allow Castiel to protest. Ellen takes the order and walks off, leaving them alone. Castiel watches her go and Dean watches him. He leans back in his seat.

“So. You are on your first date. Are you liking it so far?” he asks the boy. Castiel looks up at him and nods.

“It has been wonderful so far, Dean. Thank you so much for today. I must admit that I feared it was a prank, but I am relieved that it wasn’t.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Thank me after the burgers.” 

“About that…” Castiel starts and he plays a bit with a napkin. Clearly his hands need to be busy, he has been fiddling with a lot of things during the date. “Please let me pay for the meal.” He doesn’t let Dean speak. “You already paid for the movie and I would like to pay for something as well. So please?”

Dean doesn’t know what to say, but finally nods at him. “Fine.” It would be better if Castiel paid for it anyway. They’ll get a discount on the food, but he still doesn’t have much money to spend. They talk about school for a while until Ellen brings the food and Dean asks Castiel about why he is religious. He hopes the question won’t offend the boy, he just wonders why someone can believe in something so… vague.

“I believe in God because I have always known He is there for me. It feels like I have someone that is watching over me,” Castiel replies, not sounding offended. “I think faith helps people through difficult times in their lives. What about you? Why do you not believe?”

“I don’t know, man.” Dean sighs. “Because too much crap happens in the world I guess. Because God wasn’t there when my mom died. God wasn’t there when my dad drowned himself in alcohol.” Dean clenches his fists. This is not a subject he wants to talk about, but he started it himself.

“Maybe He was, Dean. Maybe Angels were watching over you. After all, you seem like an okay person and you are very smart. Good at sports too. Despite what happened in your past, you seem to be doing well.” Castiel takes a bite of his burger and a moan escapes from his lips. Dean stares at him and tries to focus on the conversation instead of that moan. “This is really good,” Castiel mutters.

“Maybe you’re right,” Dean replies and he starts eating as well. They both enjoy their food and switch to a lighter subject to talk about. Dean lets Castiel pay for the food when it is time to leave, and drives him home. 

 

It is a few minutes before twelve when they arrive at Castiel’s house and Dean looks at the place. Castiel’s family is rich and it shows. He almost doesn’t dare to walk him to the front door, but he forces himself to. Castiel smiles widely at him when they stand on the porch. 

“Thank you for this evening, Dean. It was amazing and I really enjoyed myself.” He takes Dean’s hand and Dean can’t help but lean in. His lips brush against Castiel, making the boy freeze for a moment before kissing back. It feels amazing and Dean definitely doesn’t want to let go. But it is Castiel who finally pulls back. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”


	4. Castiel - The bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments! I am glad you like this fic. 
> 
> Short chapter today. Had a lot of homework unfortunately but I'll make up with the next one. *waggles eyebrows*

Anna wants to know every detail about the date and Castiel tells her most of it. He doesn’t mention the kiss and how Dean wrapped his arm around him during the movie. He tells her about the movie and the dinner afterwards. He tells her about the Roadhouse too. He’s blushing while he does, almost glowing from the kiss earlier. He’s smiling brightly and he’s sure that Anna knows something happened, but he doesn’t really care. He has never had a date before and this was such a wonderful first date. 

He goes to bed far after one and only gets a few hours of sleep before his alarm goes off. He is at school early as always and can’t wait to see Dean.

 

Dean is with his friends, chatting as usual while he walks through the hallways of the school. Castiel watches him and greets him when Dean passes him. Dean looks a little awkward though and Castiel wonders if something happened. But when he sees Dean’s friends snicker behind him, he understands. Dean probably doesn’t want his friends to know. After all, Dean is the popular guy and Castiel is the bible loving boy. That doesn’t fit together.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly, smile fading from his face. Dean glances at his friends for a moment and shrugs.

“Whatever,” he replies. He walks past Castiel to make his way to the classroom. His lips move when he passes him, however, and Castiel is the only one to hear his words. “Meet me outside during lunch?” It makes Castiel’s heart flutter. He nods quickly and rushes to his class.

 

“You don’t want them to know,” Castiel says when they are outside, walking away from the school building. There is a distance between them as they walk. Castiel keeps that distance on purpose, he is hurt by Dean's behaviour earlier.

“It’d be awkward as fuck, man.” Dean sighs and folds his hands behind his head, stretching his body. “I mean, you’re okay. But they just think you’re one of those bible kids. That doesn't fit together with a football player.”

“I don’t fit together with you?” Castiel frowns. “Then why did you ask me out on a date?” He watches Dean. The older boy sighs. 

“It…” He looks like he doesn’t want to answer that question. “Oh fuck it. It was a bet, Cas. And when I stepped into that room, I just… I just fell for you. I needed you.”

“A… bet?” Castiel takes a step away from Dean. He feels every inch of his heart shatter. He should’ve known that it wasn’t real. “You asked me out just for a bet?” He knows he looks hurt, it shows in how Dean looks at him. Worried. Why worried?

“No, fuck Cas. Please just listen to me.” He shakes his head and sits down on a bench. “The bet was to get one of the Bible Study girls in bed with me. Fifty bucks if I managed that within two weeks.” Castiel keeps his distance but listens while Dean talks. “I accepted because I need the money. I never expected to run into you, you changed everything. Hell, I wouldn’t even have asked the girls out on a date. But you, fuck, you were so…” He falls silent.

“What, Dean? What was I?!” Castiel clenches his fists by his sides, feeling anger rise up in his chest.

“You were so perfect.” The answer makes Castiel falter. 

“You mean that?” he asks softly, watching the other warily. He isn’t sure if he should still trust Dean. 

“Yes. I just needed to have you. Just needed to kiss those lips of yours.” He looks up at Castiel. “Yesterday’s date was amazing, Cas. But please, they can’t know. No one can know. I am not gay. And I cannot risk getting kicked out of the football team.” He looks so serious, Castiel isn’t sure what to believe. He feels confused, did Dean just admit he was in love with him? He understands that Dean is afraid of getting kicked out of the football team. He still needed to come out to his very religious family as well and he dreaded that already. He sighs deeply and sits down next to Dean.

“Alright. But please, don’t hurt me,” he whispers softly. “Yesterday was so wonderful. I want it to happen again.”

“It will. I just don’t have the money for it right now.” Dean sighs. 

“Then let me take you out on a date? After all, we only have two weeks for you to get me in bed with you. One question though.” He frowns and Dean looks at him in question. “If they can’t know you’re with a guy… How will you win that bet if you’re not going to sleep with a girl?” 

“… Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters and Castiel can’t help but chuckle at his reaction. Dean clearly didn’t think about that yet.

“You do know that Anna is my sister right?” 

“Yeah so?” 

“So, what if we call in some help?” He grins sweetly at Dean. He likes Dean, he’s not going to let this just be for a bet. And Dean admitted that he likes Castiel too. “We can always ask her if she wants to pretend like you slept with her. To win the bet.”

“You think she’d want to help? I know I am popular, but she’s religious.” Dean asks, looking stunned by Castiel’s idea.

“No idea, but we can always ask. She’ll make us owe her probably.” He shrugs. He knows he’d have to come out to his sister then, but he trusts her. She wouldn’t tell the entire family and he believes that she would accept it. “So, what do you say?”

“We can try.” Dean nods. He grins at Castiel. “I’d kiss you if we weren’t at school.” It makes Castiel blush and remember the kiss. “Wanna come to my house this afternoon? You can uh… help me with math homework?” He winks at Castiel. He realizes what Dean means and starts blushing and stammering.

“Y-you’d want to?” Dean nods and Castiel hesitates. He’s still a virgin. “Okay… I should really go to class now though.” 

“Meet me by my car after your classes,” Dean says and he gets to his feet. He presses a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips before he’s off, walking back to the school. Castiel watches him go and softly licks his lips. He liked that kiss. Lots. He wants more kisses from Dean. He hurries to his next class, excited and nervous for the afternoon.


	5. Dean - Homework afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuuuuu.... I completely forgot Wednesday. I am so sorry, I will have to move back to only update once a week. And that will be around Wednesday/Thursday. I just have way too much homework... ):
> 
> Here is a bit of a short, but smutty chapter. Cas at least knows what he wants. xD

Dean isn’t planning to do any homework that afternoon and he is sure that Castiel knows. He drives Castiel to the old caravan and is actually a little embarrassed about the place. He just hopes Sam will stay at school long enough for Castiel and him to get dirty.

“I’m sorry that it’s not an actual house,” he tells Castiel when he parks the car. 

“It’s alright, Dean. It is a home right? Isn’t that what counts?” Castiel gets out of the car and Dean watches him look at the caravan. He gets out as well and lets Castiel inside.

“It is. Welcome.” He gestures at the little sitting area in the caravan and Castiel takes a seat. “Do you want something to drink? We got soda.” He doesn’t want to go too fast.

“Soda is fine, thank you.” Castiel looks around and smiles. Dean wonders what he is thinking. It’s always hard to know what Castiel is thinking. “It is a nice place.”

“Thanks. It’s freaking small though. I’m glad Sammy isn’t home right now or it would get a bit crowded.” Dean laughs softly and offers Castiel a glass of soda. “I’m sorry for how bad I treated you earlier today.” Castiel shakes his head at the apology though.

“It is alright, Dean. We have talked about it and I forgive you. You have a reason for it.” He smiles gently at Dean and sips his drink. “And we’ll work it out. I’m sure.” 

“I hope so. I need to get that scholarship. It’s the only way I would ever get to go to college. I know I have a job and could drop out, but with a scholarship I could maybe one day afford something better than this crappy caravan.” He sighs deeply and quickly finishes his drink.

“You are a hardworking person,” Castiel tells him. “I am sure you will get that scholarship. You are great at football. You’re smart and very handsome too.” Dean blushes at the praise and looks surprised when Castiel is suddenly on his lap. The boy kisses him deeply and Dean lets out a soft moan. He wraps his arms around Castiel, fingertips slipping under the boy’s shirt.

“Shall we move to the bed?” Dean whispers softly against Castiel’s lips.

 

They move to his bed and Dean presses Castiel on his back on the mattress. Hands move fast to take off Castiel’s clothes and he lets his eyes wander over the boy’s chest. He kisses him again, deeply.

“Dean…” Castiel tugs on Dean’s shirt, trying to get it off. He helps him and breaks the kiss for a moment to toss the shirt aside. 

“Patience, handsome,” Dean murmurs softly and he starts taking off Castiel’s pants. His fingers pause at the waistband of Cas’ boxers. “Can I?”

“Please yes,” Castiel breathes out and his cock is already straining against the fabric from their kisses. Dean rubs his thumb over the bulge and Castiel lets out a low moan. “Please.” 

“You look so hot.” Dean pulls the boxers down and tosses them to the pile of their clothes. He strips out of his own jeans and underwear, before moving to cover Castiel’s body with his own. He kisses him deeply again, starting a slow grind of his hips against the other’s. “Fuck, Cas.”

Castiel trails his fingertips down Dean’s back and grip his ass, moaning as their cocks rub together. “Want you, Dean,” he begs, although the thought of Dean’s cock inside of him makes him nervous. Dean notices it and kisses him more. 

“Not until you feel comfortable with it,” he tells him, pressing sweet kisses down Castiel’s neck and jaw. Instead of moving his hand to Castiel’s ass, he wraps it around their cocks to start stroking firmly. It draws moans from both of them. Dean bucks his hips to cause more friction and Castiel just surrenders under him, gasping and groaning. He looks beautiful. Little drops of sweat are visible on his chest and Dean leans down to kiss a nipple. It hardens against his lips and he sticks his tongue out to lick it. Castiel shudders under him.

“Dean!” Castiel trembles when he comes, spilling white streaks of come over his stomach and Dean’s hand. Dean brings it to his lip to taste Castiel and soon shares the taste by kissing him hungrily.

He keeps stroking, squeezing the base of his own cock softly with each stroke. It takes him a little longer than Castiel, but soon he is coming, mixing his come with Castiel’s. He slumps next to Castiel on the bed and closes his eyes briefly, panting.

“Fuck.”

“I second that,” Castiel murmurs softly. They both chuckle and look at each other. “I believe that that was your definition of math homework?” Castiel sounds perfect when breathless, Dean decides. He watches the boy’s blue eyes and nods, laughing. He is breathless himself too. 

“Totally. I hope that was good?” Dean grins sheepishly at him.

“It was great, Dean.” Castiel leans in to kiss him sweetly. He curls up close to him. Dean wraps an arm around him to keep him close and pulls the sheets over them. They could take a nap. Just a short one, until Sam gets home. Dean smiles to himself when he hears Castiel’s breathing even out. He swears to him that he will take care of Castiel. He cares a lot about the boy and he wants to keep him close. He wants to be boyfriends, or whatever people would call it these days. Lovers? He wants all of that and it scares the crap out of him. But he wants to try it, for Castiel’s sake.

 

“Sleep well,” Dean murmurs softly, before he dozes off as well.


	6. Castiel - Burgers and Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys. Holidays, studying and depression is not a good combination for writing.
> 
> Have a cute chapter. It's short, sorry for that, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer. Next chapter will be... less cute. Ahaha. I promise, no MCD.

Castiel wakes from the sound of a door opening and the sound of footsteps. He opens his eyes and blinks a bit against the light in the caravan. There is a boy inside. Someone he doesn’t know. He is younger than Dean, so it must be Sam. He sits up and watches the boy quietly. 

“Dean, I’m going to start on… oh.” Sam stares at Castiel, clearly not recognizing him. “Uh…”

“I am sorry, I am Castiel.” Cas looks a little startled. He knows Dean didn’t want Sam or anyone else to know about this. “Could you uhm… turn around for a moment?” He waits until Sam does before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Dean is still fast asleep and Castiel lets him. He looks like he needs it. He buttons his shirt and watches Sam. “Were you planning to make dinner?” he asks.

“Yes.” Sam nods and looks over his shoulder at Castiel. “Will you stay for dinner?” He doesn’t really seem to mind finding Dean with another boy in his bed.

“If that is alright?” Castiel walks to Sam. “Shall I help you?” 

 

They make dinner together and Dean wakes from the smell of burgers. He opens his eyes and sits up, yawning. At first he doesn’t realize that Castiel and Sam are both still there, but then he looks at them. And freaks out.

“Dean, please calm down,” Castiel says with a smile. “We’re making burgers. Why don’t you get ready for dinner?” 

“What?” Dean looks dumbfounded, blinking at them. “Shit, I should’ve woken up earlier,” he mutters. He rushes to get his clothes on. 

“Could you calm yourself?” Castiel frowns. “Sam, could you talk to your brother? Before he starts hating himself?” Sam nods at him and lets Castiel take over the cooking. 

“Dean, I don’t care if you’re into boys or girls. You are my brother. And I will always love you. And I got to talk a bit with Castiel.” Sam grins. “He’s smart. He can help me with my homework.” 

“I am not gay, Sam,” Dean protests. He doesn’t want to be seen as gay and Castiel knows it. But Dean’s freak out seems to be calming down. 

“We know that. But there is a lot more between straight and gay.” Castiel works on finishing the burgers while Sam sets plates on the table. “For example, Charlie is gay. But I am bisexual and my half-brother Gabriel is pansexual. He likes every gender.” He shrugs and puts the burgers on the plates. “Please, dig in.” He takes a seat. Dean and Sam take a seat as well. 

“I dunno, Cas. Fine, Sammy accepts it, but the others won’t.” Dean starts eating, eyeing his little brother. Sam watches him. 

“You are thinking about dad,” Sam says. Dean doesn’t reply to that, but Castiel figures it has something to do with their father. Dean hasn’t mentioned his father before, but Castiel can’t help but be a little curious. “Dad is gone, Dean. Everyone else around you doesn’t care who you love. I wish you could understand that.”

“Maybe, Sammy. Maybe not. Can we stop talking about it now?” He huffs and finishes his dinner. He gets up to clean his plate. Castiel just eats his food and watches Dean with a small frown. He doesn’t say anything though and takes his empty plate to the sink as well. Dean cleans it for him. “Can we go outside?” he asks Castiel.

 

They leave the caravan and Dean walks to his car, leaning against it. “I’m sorry, Cas. I don’t want to talk about that stuff. I want to enjoy my time with you.” He holds a hand out to his boyfriend.

“I understand, Dean,” Castiel says softly and he walks to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. He now understands that the fear of not getting accepted by the team is something that must come from Dean’s father. He wants to help him but has no clue how. “I hope one day you’ll tell me, but take your time.”

“It’s not easy,” Dean murmurs, holding onto him like he needs the support. Castiel feels his weight on him. He doesn’t mind. If Dean needs to be held, he’ll hold him as long as needed. 

“Your brother accepts you.” Castiel kisses Dean’s hair. “And you’re always welcome in the bible group if you want to talk.” He smiles. “And I’ll be there for you.” 

“Thank you,” Dean whispers, hugging him. After a while he finally lets go. “You should head home. It’s already late.” Castiel nods at that, he should. His parents must wonder where he is. 

“Can you drive me home?” he asks softly. Dean nods and they get in the car. Dean is silent when he drives to Castiel’s home. 

 

He parks the car on the side of the road near Castiel’s house. Castiel looks out of the window. “Thank you for inviting me over, Dean. I loved it. And your brother is very kind.” He smiles at Dean and leans in to kiss him sweetly. He feels Dean’s arms around him, pulling him closer. He ends up on Dean’s lap, kissing him deeply. “Dean…”

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean whispers against his lips. “Let’s do it again soon.” It makes Castiel blush because he knows exactly what Dean means. 

“Yeah, we should.” He steals another kiss before getting out of the car. Dean watches him walk to his house and when Castiel looks back, he sees Dean drive off. He looks happy when he enters the house.


	7. Castiel & Dean - Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a new chapter. I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long. Well, next chapter is the last! Yaaay! Then I'll just go back to prompts and one shots because I suck with updating fics, ahaha.

Dean drives home with a happy feeling in his body and he sings along to his music. He has ACDC blasting from the speakers and pretends to be drumming on the top of the steering wheel. He loves Castiel. He knows that much. He loves him and maybe, maybe, he can come out to his friends and family about it. He wants to. But he is so scared. He crosses an intersection while singing loudly. There is a loud honking sound through his music and he has just enough time to brace himself before everything goes black.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dean hears voices. He hears the beeping. But he cannot move his body. The surroundings he sees have nothing to do with the voices. He sees his mother. She is absolutely stunning and working on what smells like an apple pie. Dean loves her pies. He wonders if he died. He doesn't feel any pain and he barely even remembers the accident. He briefly thinks about Cas. He wonders if Cas would cry for him. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping sound is annoying. He wonders what it is from. The oven? No, the oven doesn't have a timer on it. And the beeping is too slow. Almost like... like a hospital device.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

\----------

 

Castiel is walking to school the next morning when Sam calls. He must've gotten the number from Dean's phone, Castiel thinks. He answers the call. 

"Hello?" he starts, continueing to walk to the school. 

"Castiel? It's Sam. It's about Dean." Sam's voice sounds like he has been crying. "He is in the hospital, Cas." Castiel stops walking and looks worried.

"What happened?" he asks immediately. He tries to keep his voice steady. 

"He was in a car accident last night. A truck drove into the side of the car and..." Sam pauses and Castiel can hear a sob on the other side of the line. "He is in a coma, Castiel. Can you please come over? Ellen is here, but... I could use a friend. And... and... the doctors say that he might hear voices. I am sure he wants to hear your voice." Sam's voice is shaking, he is clearly on the verge of tears. Probably again. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Castiel replies. His voice is also shaking and he has to sit for a moment. He ends the call and drops his phone in his lap. Dean is in a coma. Dean is hurt. And he is an hour walking away from the hospital. He has no idea how he has to get there. He sits there for a while, not trusting his legs enough to get up. He's shaky from the worry. 

A car stops by him and the window goes down, revealing Michael. "Novak? You okay?" he asks and Castiel looks up. He shakes his head and explains Michael what happened. Dean's best friend looks shocked. "Right, get your ass in, we're going to the hospital.

 

When they get there, a doctor shows them to Dean's room. Castiel rushes to the bed and looks scared. Dean is a mess. Half of his face is wrapped in bandages, some bruises are still visible on his cheek. He has broken his arm and the doctor explains that some of his vertebrae have shifted. His body is keeping him in a coma and the doctors are not sure if it is for a long or short period. There is a lot of damage. According to what the police told the doctors, Dean had no fault in the situation. The truck drove through red and Dean hadn't seen him in time. Castiel strokes Dean's hair softly as he sits on the chair by the bed. Sam is sitting on the other side of the bed and Ellen is on the phone with someone else. 

"Hello Dean," Castiel says softly. "You scared me..." He doesn't know what to say to him. So instead he just brushes a soft kiss to Dean's forehead, forgetting entirely that Dean's best friend is in the room. "I love you, Dean. Please wake up soon."

 

\----------

'I love you.' The words seem to float in the air while no one has spoken them. Dean almost doesn't notice them. They are like a whisper and they make him feel warm inside. He feels like he is missing something, but cannot remember what it is. He is eating his mother's pie while she talks about her day. It's just them in the house and it feels empty. But he loves being with his mother. It upsets him that he doesn't remember what he is missing.

'Please wake up soon.' Wake up? Dean frowns a bit at the words and his mother tilts her head. It reminds him of something. Of someone who did the same. He doesn't remember a name or a face. He is awake, he thinks. He is sitting at the kitchen table, fully awake. What was that voice talking about? 'Sam just left for coffee. I think this is his sixth cup now.' Sam? Who is Sam? It gives him a headache. He shakes his head briefly.

"Honey, what is the matter? You look like you should lie down for a while," his mother says. Mary has always been a very caring woman. "Why don't you head upstairs for a hot shower and then a nap?"

'You should really wake up, Dean. Ellen is now scolding Sam for drinking so much coffee and Michael is laughing at how scared Sam looks. You're missing it.' Dean gets to his feet, wondering who Sam, Ellen and Michael are. It all sounds so familiar. Family? Friends? He heads upstairs when the voice continues. 'I loved kissing you yesterday. It made me so happy. I hope I can kiss you again soon.' Kiss? Dean is sure this is a male voice. He doesn't kiss boys. Does he? He isn't sure of anything anymore. But the voice feels safe. It makes him feel happy. Is... was? he in love with a boy? What happened? Why can't he remember? He heads downstairs again and stops in the doorway. 

"Mom? Can I ask something?" he says, frowning as he watches her clean up the table. She looks up. "Do I have a boyfriend?" he asks bluntly. He always feared the opinion of his parents. She smiles gently at him.

"Why, honey?" 

"I've been having... memories. They are very vague, but there is this voice... It's a male voice and he said he loves me. That he loved kissing me." He makes himself a little small for the reaction he fears.

"If you want a boyfriend, then that is alright. You should love who you love, Dean." She goes back to cleaning.

"I love him," Dean murmurs softly. "I love Castiel."

\----------

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping gets faster and Castiel looks at Dean's face when he stirs. He is waking up. It's a few hours after Castiel got to the hospital. Dean slowly opens his eyes and Castiel moves aside for the doctor and nurses that come rushing in. Everything goes so fast. Dean can breathe on his own so the tube in his throat is removed. Several cables are removed or replaced and he gets a different IV. Then the doctor explains to Dean what is going on, although Dean doesn't really seem to understand it. He looks tired and confused. 

"Dean," Castiel says softly to get his attention. Dean looks at him with a look of confusion, then it turns into a wide smile. 

"Hey Cas," he says softly, voice so very rough from the tube. "I love you too."


	8. Dean and Cas - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! Holy shit, I kept you guys waiting for months. I should never do multi chapter fics ever again.  
> So, this chapter is very short, but it's the epilogue. Whooo.

Dean gets out of the hospital on a Thursday and lets Castiel push his wheelchair. They chat about several things, happy things, because Dean is okay and there is no longer a reason to be sad. They told Ellen everything and then Michael and both confess that they had long figured out that Dean was gay. Or at least bisexual. It lifts a weight from Dean’s shoulder.

 

A week later he comes out to the team and they are mostly just relieved that Dean is okay and out of the hospital. Dean will be able to play again after therapy and he can’t wait to start. He hates the wheelchair already, but walking with crutches is still very difficult. They let him play with them sometimes, toning down the roughness of the game so they won’t damage the wheelchair or hurt Dean. Those games never last long because soon Dean gets tired, but they’re the best games he ever played.

 

A month later, he asks Castiel to the senior prom. He had to move mountains to be allowed to ask a boy, but fuck it, it is 2016. He asks him in the school’s cafeteria and with that comes out to the entire school. It is brave from him, but the crash made him realize that life is too short to be hiding. And if anyone hates him for being gay, then fuck them. Cas says yes to him and they dress up in matching outfits. Ellen is so excited that she takes nearly a million pictures of the two boys together. Dean gets chosen as prom king as usual and Lisa as prom queen, but there are no issues between them. She has one dance with him before letting him go back to Castiel.

 

A year later, Castiel asks Dean to marry him. Sam moved to a dorm room and Dean moved in with Cas. He finally truly feels like home. Castiel asks him during a dinner in a restaurant and Dean is embarrassed and blushing. And close to crying. He says yes in a whisper, voice breaking over the word. He pulls Cas in his arms and kisses him right there in that restaurant.

The wedding is small, just how they like it. Their friends and family are all invited and Sam is Dean’s best man. Castiel’s brother Gabriel is Cas’ best man. Anna and Gabriel are the only ones of Castiel’s family who accept him being gay, but it doesn’t upset Castiel. He knows who he is and he knows who God made him. And he is proud of who he is.  
Dean meets him at the altar and they both look like they are glowing with happiness. Dean wears black, Cas wears white. It feels perfect. They speak their vows and both stumble over some words. It doesn’t matter to them. They are getting married. And in a church like Cas wanted. 

“Castiel James Novak, do you take Dean Winchester as your husband, love him in good and bad times and will you support him until death parts you?”  
“Yes.”

“Dean Winchester, do you take Castiel James Novak as your husband, love him in good and bad times and will you support him until death parts you?”

“Heck yes.” Dean cannot help but grin and Castiel laughs softly when he looks at him. They are holding hands and don’t ever want to let go. The rings are brought to them by Anna’s daughter, a young toddler named Sarah.

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”

They do and laugh and cry. They’re happy. They’re together.

 

Another year later brings them a son. They adopt a baby boy from an orphanage in California and it is worth the drive. Dean insists driving because “planes crash” and Castiel doesn’t have it in him to protest. So it becomes a road trip with a goal. They name him Bobby John.

 

“Hey Dean?” Castiel asks, days later when they are in bed together. 

“Mm?” Dean is already dozing, head resting on Castiel’s shoulder. “What is it?”

“I was wondering…” Castiel looks up at the ceiling. “Did you ever get those 50 bucks? From that bet?” 

Dean looks at him and can’t help but grin. “Why would I want 50 bucks when I got something a million times better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you all for your lovely comments and the many kudos and for being patient with my lazy ass. *bows deeply in shame* I am so sorry! I have a few one shot ideas so I won't vanish off the earth or anything. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Bye!


End file.
